Sweetest Dream
by WoodenDoru
Summary: Kini aku dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu yang ternyata lebih kurus dari apa yang tampak. Aku tidak ingat, bahwa tubuh Yuu bisa terasa serapuh ini. AU, OFC, chara-death. JasmineYouxOFC. Inspired from friend' dream. RnR please.


**Title: Sweetest Dream**

**Chapter: 1/1**

**Fandom:** Versailles –philharmonic quintet-

**Rate: **PG

**Genre: **Angst, drama

**Warning: **AU, OFC, chara-death

**Summary: **Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah melingkar di tubuhku. Aku semakin mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan kemudian aku membalas pelukannya. Kini aku dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu yang ternyata lebih kurus dari apa yang tampak. Aku tidak ingat, bahwa tubuh Yuu bisa terasa serapuh ini.

**Author: WoodenDoru  
**

**Comments: **Editan fanfic dari fanfic-ku sebelumnya yang berjudul sama. Karakter sedikit diubah, plot ditambah dan typo dikurangi =)) Semoga kalian suka. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Sweetest Dream**

**2010-2012 (c) kazu-ningyou**

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka mata. Biarkan cahaya-cahaya masuk ke mataku dan membentuk bayangan di sana. Sejenak aku merasa tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya warna putih yang sedikit kekuningan. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, cahaya putih kekuningan itu memudar, berganti dengan sebuah pemandangan langit-langit ruangan dengan sebuah lampu yang tidak menyala menggantung di bagian tengahnya.

Aku merasa nyeri di beberapa bagian di leher dan tengkukku. Walau begitu, aku tetap berusaha untuk menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, tempat sebuah cahaya berwarna oranye berasal. Aku dapati cahaya oranye itu berasal dari balik jendela yang tirainya dibiarkan terbuka.

_Langit sudah senja rupanya,_ pikirku.

"Hime, kau sudah sadar?"

_Eh? Suara itu._

Ada sebuah perasaan rindu saat mendengar suara itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang masih bersarang di tengkukku, aku memalingkan kepala ke arah asal suara itu. Seorang pemuda berdiri di sana. Kulit pucat yang membalut tubuhnya yang kurus dan rambutnya yang berwarna tembaga, aku sangat mengenal sosok yang kini mengenakan kemeja putih itu.

"Y—Yuu..." gumamku pelan, memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Ia melangkah, mendekat padaku yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Wangi tubuhnya pun semakin dapat kucium dengan jelas, seiring dengan jaraknya ke tempat tidurku yang semakin menyempit.

Belum juga membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara padaku, ia justru mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahiku. Cukup lama, sampai aku menyadari suhu tubuh yang mengalir lewat telapak tangannya itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Y—Yuu, apa kau sakit? Tanganmu terasa sangat dingin," ucapku khawatir.

"Hm. Kau masih demam rupanya, Hime. Istirahatlah sebentar lagi, aku akan turun ke bawah untuk mengambilkan es dan minum untukmu." Ia berkata seolah tak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

Setelah membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, ia berbalik. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air di samping tempat tidurku dan berjalan menjauh. Tepat sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu, aku berteriak tertahan.

"Yuu, jangan pergi!"

Pemuda itu menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku dengan sedikit kaget. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pergi..." ulangku sambil beranjak ke posisi duduk. "Kemarilah dan peluk aku, Yuu."

Sekali lagi, ia tampak kaget. Tapi, setelah itu, ia dengan segera kembali mendekat padaku. Dengan sebelumnya meletakkan kembali gelas yang ia bawa ke atas meja, Yuu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku. Sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh bahu kananku.

Aku kembali menatap wajah pemuda yang kini sangat dekat denganku itu. Ia tampak pucat, lebih pucat dari saat terakhir kali aku melihat wajahnya. Kurasa perasaan khawatirku tadi kembali muncul.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya yang cukup untuk membuatku keluar dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Peluk aku," kataku serius.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah melingkar di tubuhku. Aku semakin mempersempit jarak di antara kami dan kemudian aku membalas pelukannya. Kini aku dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu yang ternyata lebih kurus dari apa yang tampak. Aku tidak ingat, bahwa tubuh Yuu bisa terasa serapuh ini.

Benamkan wajahku di dadanya, saat itu aku dapat merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang terdengar tenang. Nafasnya pun terdengar teratur.

"Yuu, rasanya aku ingin seperti ini, selamanya."

Ia membelai rambutku perlahan dengan tangannya. "Ya, aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini, selamanya," katanya.

Entah kenapa, tapi ucapan Yuu itu membuat perasaanku merasa ganjil.

"Pembohong!" makiku tiba-tiba, sambil melepaskan pelukannya dariku. "Kau meninggalkan aku, dan bahkan dalam kenyataan, aku tidak dapat menyentuhmu."

"Aku tetap mengawasimu dari _sana,_ dan kau harus tetap berjalan ke depan."

Kali ini ucapan pemuda itu membuatku terkesiap. Ia benar-benar membuatku merasa ingin menangis.

Tanpa kusadari, tangan Yuu kembali mendekat padaku. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kau masih demam, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi. Ya?" katanya. "...oh, dan ini, rosarioku. Letakkan ini di samping bantalmu, aku harap dengan begitu kau akan lebih cepat sembuh."

Yuu meletakkan benda berwarna perak itu di samping bantalku, dan selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Yuu tadi. Aku pun kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan mengenakan selimutku. Yuu menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekali lagi mengusap rambutku, sebelum ia mengambil gelas berisi air tadi, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Kudengar ia membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat beristirahat, Hime, semoga kau cepat sembuh," ucapnya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tempatku berbaring ini.

"Terima kasih, Yuu."

Bersamaan dengan itu aku menutup kembali kedua mataku. Kembali merasakan kegelapan—yang entah kenapa, sekarang terasa begitu hangat.

_Ya, terima kasih, Yuu..._

* * *

"Hime, cepat bangun! Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa? Bukankah hari ini kau akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru?"

Seorang yang berambut hitam ikal menyiramkan segelas air tepat ke wajah gadis pirang yang tengah terbaring nyenyak di tempat tidurnya itu. Gadis pirang yang diketahui bernama Hime itu pun mau tak mau terbangun karena merasa ada sebuah cairan dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Hime langsung beranjak ke posisi duduk dan berteriak sejadinya.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun. Kakak tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan?" katanya kesal.

"Cepat ganti bajumu!"

Gadis yang berambut ikal yang dipanggil 'kakak' itu kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Hime yang masih duduk dan mengusap-usap matanya di atas tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba Hime teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. "Itu tadi... hanya mimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi... sentuhannya terasa begitu nyata."

Tidak terlalu lama gadis itu termenung. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Ya, seperti ucapan Yuu-san, aku harus tetap berjalan ke depan."

Hime pun berlalu dari kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tapi, tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu, sebuah rosario berwarna perak mengkilap di dekat bantalnya karena tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi.

**FIN**

* * *

Reviews and flames are welcome :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
